


Breaking the Record

by t8rd1sg1rl



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8rd1sg1rl/pseuds/t8rd1sg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec goes to heat, Logan said he could handle it. But after two nights, Logan was having his doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Record

**Author's Note:**

> Sex, lots of it. And unbetaed, too. Be warned.

Logan whimpered as he felt the blunt head pressing insistently on his swollen entrance. Again. He tried to roll over, but a growl preceded an arm tightly curling around his middle. He was yanked roughly to a sweaty and heaving chest.

"Alec," Logan groaned, "Wait."

His lover only panted. Apparently cumming twice wasn't enough. Logan could feel Alec's erection, already leaking, pushing.

Fire burned. Logan flinched.

"Hold on. I need a--Oh God."

The head popped through. Muscles gaped to try and fit around a cock growing bigger by the minute. Logan bit back a scream. Alec was always big, but they made it work. In fact, Logan loved how Alec's cock was caught inside him and Logan was dragged over the mattress trapped around his boyfriend.

But this was different. Heating or mating made Alec huge and wide and far too long. Oh God.

It felt like a hot poker was slicing up Logan's ass. His hole burned and crap, Alec impossibly felt _bigger_ as he inched past abused muscles, stretching his swollen insides until it felt like he could feel Alec's cock rammed up into his stomach.

Logan whimpered. His own cock filled with renewed interest because whatever X5s secreted into their mates ensured both parties to be willing, eager and desperate for it. 

And he was desperate for it. He has been since the first hard thrust the moment Alec's heat began. 

Damn Ames White and whatever spray he used on Alec and Max and the others. Max fixated on Cindi and barely heard Logan reassuring her and Alec that they can handle this. It was fine. He and Alec had rough sex before. He loved how bruising Alec's grip gets on his hips as he holds up Logan to thrust into him. And if he was left with bruises whenever Alec violently took him on his hands and knees, that was between them. 

But _this..._

Logan weakly rocked back as Alec pounded into him. He mewled because after two days, it started to hurt more than ignite. He whimpered because even after two days, it wasn't _enough_. 

"Alec, please." 

Logan wasn't sure if he was begging Alec to stop or to speed up. Alec must have heard the latter. His fingers dug into the bony ridges of Logan's pelvis, yanked until Logan's flushed and cum stained ass arched obscenely up in the air and proceeded to fuck his puffy hole _harder_. 

"Alec, wait!" Logan wailed even as he rocked his hips back, meeting Alec's thrusts halfway. His arms shook. His elbows buckled. 

Alec growled again, too blinded by lust to remember how to talk. He tugged Logan off his knees and pulled him into his lap. 

Logan bounced helplessly, frantically riding Alec's erection (how was it still this hard) in a pace that stole his breath. He ended up gulping, his hands fluttering, unable to grab hold of the mattress, the soiled sheets or even the cum soaked pillows. 

Heat rose in swells, ballooning in the base of Logan's cock. He curled his hands over his semi-rigid length and jerked it to Alec's pace. But he couldn't cum. Not after two days. Alec wouldn't let him off the bed. He fucked Logan in the shower when Logan staggered bowlegged into the bathroom for water. And after Logan drank his fill, Alec fucked his mouth. So deep, Logan vomited the water right back up. 

Then, Logan crawled back into bed and mewled all night as Alec rammed his cock balls deep into his wet hole. 

Logan heard himself panting, pleading wordlessly in breathy cries. He heard Alec groaning harshly in his ear. The X5 gave up resisting the symptoms after Logan got on his hands and knees on their bed the first night. The first thrust was both shocking and glorious. It almost bounced Logan off the bed. 

Liquid fire flooded into Logan as Alec came for a third time. To his dismay though, Alec's erection didn't soften. In fact, it twitched and... 

"Alec," Logan groaned as yet another hot stream of piss filled him. "I think everyone knows by now who I belong to." 

Alec didn't reply. He went back to thrusting; piss and cum drooled out of Logan's sore opening. 

Exhausted, Logan sagged back against Alec. He uttered meaningless sounds, ripped out of him with each tearing thrust. His belly bloomed with heat, his skin ached and really, the pain was starting to fade again. 

By his ear, Alec groaned, regret creeping out of his lust driven haze. 

Logan's ass felt like it was three times its size. Alec's piss ran hot down his legs. He saw spots of blood on the bedsheets. He felt pulled in all directions. He doubt he could walk or sit right now. 

Nevertheless, Logan reached behind him and pulled Alec's head to his nape. 

With a growl that sounded tinged with joy, Alec shuddered. He pressed closer. He held tighter. 

Logan squeezed his eyes shut and held on for the ride. 

The End 


End file.
